Fall for Two
by sleepyduck
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey love each other, but oneday a painful moment make them broke up and go separately. Beca was the survivor from abusive family and grow up to be a famous Musician. Famous as a womanizer but fall for two women that she meet differently. What will happen when all of them meet?
1. Ch 1 - The Heartbreak Moment

**Chapter 1 – The Heartbreak Moment**

 **This is my first attempt to write Pitch Perfect story.**

 **English is not my mother language**

 **Warning: This chapter included some abusive scene.**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **10 years ago**

Today is Aubrey's birthday. Chloe feels guilty to leave early in the morning without wishing a birthday to her girlfriend. So she decide to get home early and preparing the dinner while wearing the best dress that Aubrey love her to wear. She pack a bag for Aubrey and one for her, so after the dinner, she will take them to the lodge that she rent for a weekend. Surprise dinner and make up sex was on the agenda.

She knows they need a lot of things to talk, a lot of time to catch up that waste lately for fight and silent treatment to each other. But today Chloe planning on put her ego down and make the first step to make their relationship better.

After finishing the packing, set the bag near the living room, pull the meal from the oven and set it on the table. Chloe take a sit in the corner of her living room, she was nervous, walk back to the dining room and lit up the candle on the dinner table, but when she heard a stranger car stop in front of the house. And sounds of giggling filled the patio. Chloe blew the candle and walk in hurry to stand in the dark corner of their living room.

Keys jiggled on the door, after the sounds of struggling keys outside, Aubrey come inside but she is not alone. The strong hand secured her waist from behind. Chloe's jaw tighten, she close her mouth with her palm. She saw Aubrey turn her head and kissing the man behind. The door barely close when they kissing. The man used his leg to kick the door close. Both of them move to the stairs and Chloe can clearly get a view they ripping the clothes each other between kissing passionately.

Chloe can't hold the sobs any longer. She grabbed the bag, that supposed to be their baggage to their trip, and now the bag packing like it is the goodbye. Chloe took her purse and open the door, close it with hard slam. Make the couple stop and realize what just happen. Aubrey fixed her clothes in a flash, and put her jacket on, and run outside. To find Chloe put the bag on the trunk and enter the car in hurry.

"Baby, please… Let me explain," the blonde women running beside the car. The driver window rolled down with a teary Chloe.

"Maybe this is the answer… the best way to solve our problem." the red hair women jaw tighten, her eyes clearly seen flood by the tears. And with that she rolled up the window and drove the car.

The blonde women fall down on the grey concrete in front of their house. House, the one they shared since the college. Yes college. So it's been 8 years they lived together.

They fall in love since high school. The blonde women, was raise by the millionaire parent. They don't care when their daughter, Aubrey Claire Posen was come out and tell them about the possibility she fall in love with her classmate.

On the other side, Chloe Grace Beale was born from a conservative Christian family. Her parents, was a famous doctor in local hospital. When she came out, her family getting crazy and said to her that they don't want to have a disgrace on their family. And abandon her. Lucky for her, her grandparents support her condition and saving a grand fund to keep her on the track.

Young love and lack of social intercourse make them easy to get jealous each other and easy to argued for the simple things. They sure love each other but, sometimes not easy to just love each other. They need another side of life to be grown up perfectly.

They both have a different dream. Aubrey have obsession to become a famous lawyer in New York. And Chloe, chasing the chance work as intern in famous teaching hospital in Seattle.

Since both of them finish the college. Now they are facing the problem like a child. They choose to avoid the sore topic. But they know one day it will became the ice mountain between them. Meet in the morning and never have a chance to sit together in the night, either Chloe or Aubrey spending the night in their friend place.

In their work place, Chloe start internship in her hospital university while waiting the invitation from Seattle and Aubrey start her early internship in local law firm as a letter collector, both of them was approach by another love interest. Aubrey was follow by Jesse Swanson, the man who falls head over heels to her since college. And he a kind of person who did not accepting a NO word. So he will do anything to make Aubrey as his girlfriend. Chloe was the one who maybe can handle the man that have a love struck on her. Tom Harrelson, Chloe met him in the last medical conference, and the man keep communicate everyday through text. Chloe successfully avoiding, sometimes she didn't reply the text. Chloe know the limitation because she realized it will harm her relationship with Aubrey.

Chloe drive the car with tears, sobbing out of control, repeatedly she hit the driving wheel. Angry with herself, and keep questioned why and why.

Chloe doesn't have someone to lend a shoulder to cry. She is alone.

Chloe choose to drive to the hotel far away from the town. Stay in a low cost hotel to avoid Aubrey looking around. She knows, Aubrey know how Chloe is so freaked about cleaning issue. So Chloe wouldn't choose the low cost hotel especially old motel. And now she will choose the reverse idea. At least until she gathered more strength to drive out of town.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Aubrey and Chloe house.**

"You should go…," say Aubrey without looking at Jesse

"Oh come on, let her be." Jesse tried to touch Aubrey's shoulder

Aubrey walks in hurry to get inside the house, she need to get away from Jesse. She feels guilty. She needed to find Chloe. Jesse trying to catch her step and follow inside. But Aubrey closed the front door right in front of his face.

"What the hell Aubrey… You deserve better than with that dyke," yelled Jesse banging on the door

The door swing open and in a second hard slap landed on Jesse's left cheek. Fiery and teary eyes filled Aubrey face, getting red with rage.

"You don't have any right to call her that. I love her… and stay away from me. Whatever happen was a drunk and you take advantage of me while I'm in the vulnerable condition," Aubrey stand tiff and her finger pointed to Jesse chest, "You are nothing and start now you are not my friend,"

Aubrey slammed the door again. She locked it. No longer have strength to do anything, she slump her body to the near wall and sobbing.

She is so screwed.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Canada**

Tall brunette and her girlfriend, pacing back and forth in the hospital hallway. Chinese women sit quietly in the hard chair while mumbling something.

"I will give you the permission if something happen with Beca," Stacie clenched her fist

CR stop her pace and staring to Stacie eyes, "Don't…,"

Lily mumbling between, "He didn't deserve to life," or "He need to die,"

"Oh I definitely agree with you," laugh Stacie sarcastic

"Stop both of you…," CR raise her voice. Doctor walkout from the OR and walk to their way. In an instant, three of them in hurry to get closer

Doctor looks sad and gathered more strength to tell the truth,

"Rebecca family?" and Stacie raise her hand.

"We are not her blood family but she only have us for the last 10years sir, she lost her mother in early age," Stacie explain, "and we are on her emergency contact, please tell us doctor,"

"We already try our best. But the damage is heavy. Yes your friend alive…but…," the cheering stop, after the doctor say but, "her left leg was crush and we try to save it, but if we're not amputate, she don't have a chance to live. Also she lost one of her kidney by the stabbing wound. And couple of permanent scars in her body that we can't fix,"

And the sobbing sound filled the room

"If you want, I can send her to the best hospital and they have a good plastic and orthopedic doctor. We will consult with them to handle the case. But of course, depend on the agreement from the family. And meanwhile she will send to the ICU until she woke up," doctor sympathetic and hold Stacie hand, "We wait until tomorrow, if she can pass the critical moment, she will be ok,"

"Thank you doctor Andrews. I know you are the best in here," CR shook doctor hand and hold Stacie on her chest.

"And which one of you will talk to the police with me, regarding the condition," asking to the three of them.

"I will," CR answered and let Lily hold Stacie. She knows Stacie won't be strong enough to handle when she heard the detail of what happen with Beca. "Stay here with Lily, baby. I will be back soon,"

With that CR left the two of them, Stacie mind drifting to the first day she met Beca. How the small brunette, so fragile even she covered it with snarky and bitch attitude. She can't imagine what will happen after this incident. Beca will more depress than before. Lily nudged her arm slowly, and handed the phone and mouthing "Luke".

Stacie put the phone on her ear, her voice shaking. "Luke,"

 _~"I heard already from Lily, I'm on my way piglet. This time don't try to stop me."~_

Stacie look toward Lily, Lily shook her head to assure, with the heavy breath, "You got my word,"

 _~"Done… I will call Mom and Dad,"~_

And the line cut off. Stacie closed her eyes. She knows this is out of controlled. But move is the only way to give a new life for Beca.

* * *

Stacie mind drifting to the moment she met Beca.

Stacie and Beca met in elementary school, since they were young.

The little alt girl is annoying in the beginning, but Stacie getting fond by how Beca faced the life, how she keep trying to fight for her life. Even she is born with a special package. And people around her always bashing and put her like she is not worth it to live in this world. Even her own father, call her an evil daughter. What kind of people who call their family an evil.

Her father and step mother family can be called as an evil one. They hit and tortured Beca. The brunette women never fight back. Because in her head, they put a word that she deserve it. Many times they said that Beca's mother was died because cannot stand with her physical condition. But the truth is her mother was died because her husband was neglectful, post op Beca's mother was experience the massive pain and Beca's father insisting to bring her home. Eventually it was an internal bleeding. And she died in her bed the day after she got home.

Stacie and her brother Luke, protecting Beca from her abusive family. Even Stacie family already took Beca as their own children. Stacie and Beca a clever in their class, skip the third grade and last week they just graduate from high school. Stacie family planned to give Beca a chance to continue her college out from Toronto. And yesterday, Beca was come home to pack her bag.

But Beca drunken father, already wait for her in her room, with evil step sister and step mother. Of course her step sister is same ages with Beca and she left behind in academic score. She feels jealous and pouring all the bad word to her father. Even more, that day Stacie parents come and ask a permission to take Beca with Stacie to continue college in Ottawa. They tell Beca's father that they know what he is doing to his daughter.

So that night Beca's father took a far step, he keep hitting and hitting like crazy. And drag Beca to the basement, tie up Beca so she won't escape. But Beca try to escape through the small window, and when the rest of her body left inside, her father and her step sister catch and restrain her leg and hit it with baseball bat. In the middle of her struggle, one of them intend to hit her with long fireplace stick into her stomach, but instead it stab on beca's stomach. Only with the small strength that left, Beca pushing her step sister into the wall. She tried to walk with her broken leg, to the window and crush on it, beca end up outside the window. Not long after that, police come.

Stacie and her girlfriend CR, with their friend Lily, already gather in front of Beca house. Because Beca supposed to meet with them this morning, and when they cannot reach Beca's phone, they choose to drive there. When she saw the police, she knows something happen.

And here she is, sitting in hospital hallway.

Stacie grab Beca's sweater, the one that she wear before she goes home and end up in hospital. After police found Beca's body and ambulance coming, they found Beca's phone inside her pants, it was recorded everything, every word that happen. When they play the recorded voice, Stacie already vomit imagine what her best friend through that day. So she decided not to hear the rest of it. But CR and Lily and police finish it.

 _Ding!_ A messages chime in to Stacie phone. ~'M _om and Dad already set up everything, I will be there in 3hours. Don't you worry piglet, she will be ok. And when she wakes up, we will move her.'~_

* * *

 **xxx**

 **This story was written as a request from one of my reviewer in another story that i write.**

 **Please Read and Review…**

 **Should I continue or not?**

 **If someone interest to be a Beta, please PM me…**

 _ **Next chapter: time jump**_


	2. Ch 2 - 10 Years Later

**CHAPTER 2 – 10 years later**

 **Again, I'm sorry for my English.**

 **This story is G!P and will be a triple treble...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Here she is, Rebecca Diane Mitchell or DJ Bee. She is a music prodigy. Get her bachelor title in the early twenty and writing a lyric for some of the famous singers. Now she famous with DJ Bee name.

Owning music production, and have a line up of famous singer to work under her. Dreamers Production, that's the company name. Since the beginning of her career, she has worked for that company. She and her best friend Stacie Conrad hand in hand to manage the company.

But for all the famous title, the number one is womanizer title. Yes, Beca can change any lover in a second. Every day, the famous gossip website will put her picture on a different woman. Yes, she is a gold star lesbian, that's what entertainment world called her.

A Grammy winner and just received her Oscar on Producing an original soundtrack of Bond Movie. Put her on a new level of fame. Ellen, Jimmy Fallon even Good morning America contacted her to make an appearance on their show.

DJ Bee is known as a difficult person to interview. She is picky and avoided any social interaction. High dedication to her job, but sometimes bad at interaction to another, besides her best friend and worker in her company.

Beca was sitting peacefully on her office balcony, enjoying the morning sea waves in front of her. When Stacie enters her office with a heavy sigh

"How long Beca? How long I should handle your personal issue? I have a company to run," Stacey throws herself in near couch. "And seriously my wife even didn't have time to taking care the girls, they are asking for more time to play with their mother,"

Beca turns her body and walks back to her desk. She took a sip of whiskey from her glass. Stacie is eyeing her with worry, she knows something bothering her friend's mind when she drank in the middle of the day.

"She asked for more?" and Stacie tries to lure the reason. Only 2 minutes and she received a nod from Beca.

"She asked me to make a commitment Stacie. You know I can't." Beca hangs her head look sad, "I know she knows about my package, but I can't continue. She is not the one,"

"I understand sister. But it makes harder when the girl already knows your package. She can easily talk to people or even TMZ,"

"I don't care Stace. Let her talk. That's the reason I put your wife as a publicist. She is the best,"

"Yep, I know she is the best," Stacie smile to hear the word about CR her wife. "I'm worried about you,"

"I'm ok. True. Just please remind my lawyer to handle everything and set a clean break with her and her management. I don't want any further relation," Beca took a seat beside Stacie

"I will remind him. And you…, for a while stop playing around. At least until the news disappears," Stacie pat on Beca's shoulder.

"Oh come one, I didn't ask a woman to line up for me." Smirk the little brunette

"Don't set yourself so high dude. One day you will fall head over heels for someone," laughed Stacie and poke Beca's head, "talk about someone, do you meet the red hair again last week?"

"Nope, I didn't hang around town much at that time. Only two days and meet doctor Torres already filled my day"

"Well, the mysterious red hair women someday will appear, if it's your destiny to meet her," this time Stacie's voice mocked Beca

"I don't know Stace, she is so stunning and her aura is different than women all around her at that club," Beca mind drifting in the night she met the red hair women in Seattle. "Stupid me, I didn't get her number or even her name,"

"That woman is lucky," said Stacie, makes Beca frown her brow

"Lucky? I'm the one who unlucky dude,"

"She is lucky, to have another normal life. Can't imagine, if my sister gets the number, well in an instant she won't be innocent women anymore." Laughed Stacie following by the pinched on her tight and Stacie stop her laugh but keep grinning like an idiot

"I will be coming home after New Yorks party." said Beca

"Cool, but Mom still in Germany and Dad… hmm, I don't know exactly where," shrugged Stacie

"It's ok. I need to be winding down a bit and maybe stay at the ranch,"

Stacie looks Beca in awe, maybe her sister morning whiskey ruins the brain functioning, Beca are hard worker, never once she asks for a day off or cast away in family ranch. Even Thanksgiving and Christmas she spends in the studio or her girl house.

CR is coming and greet her wife, throw herself on the nearest couch and kissing Stacie's lips.

"Beca, your flight to New York is 3 pm. So please be prepared. And Calvin said Thank you for helping him in this concert in short notice," Beca smile and a nod to hear the news, CR clutch Stacie hand, "Milky, don't forget to pick up Sasha. And don't skip lunch ok?" CR kiss her wife's lips and pinching the cheek

"Of course, honey," Stacie grins like an idiot

CR stood up and send the last glare to Beca, "and you stay inside for the lunch, do not go out because the press still hunting like crazy,"

"Aye, aye boss…," Beca throws a salute and CR walk out when she turns her head to Stacie, she found her sister still stuck with jaws open, like struck by the lightning. Beca throw a pen to Stacie, "Dude, you are so lame," laughed Beca

"Whatever you said, and you will feel it when you married later," Stacie shrugged her shoulder

"And Milky seriously, it is because you have that giant boob?" Beca laughed but stop when her intercom buzzing.

 ** _~'Rebecca stop mocking my wife, and Stacie Rose Conrad get your butt over here, you have to pick up our daughter,'~_**

Beca laughed hysterically, Stacie in hurry stood up and walk outside. Beca turns her chair and stands up to walk to her balcony.

She just needs a simple concert and goes back home the day after. She needs a time alone and maybe going home to Conrad's ranch. Yes, she needs a normal day for once, and it means going to the ranch. Stacie's parents were made Beca legally as their daughter. And she feels lucky to have Stacie, Luke and Mr. and Mrs. Conrad. They all an amazing family.

"Please make it easy in New York," whispered to the universe

* * *

Chloe pulls out her scrub and put inside the laundry box. She is just finishing her 5 hour surgery of a teenager who hit by the truck after saving the unknown woman. She is now as an attending paediatric surgeon at the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital, and she proud of herself that she can reach the dream

She smiled around to greet the nurse, Chloe is known as a perky woman, a cheerful one, and rarely look sad, even when her superior yield and angry at her. But she keeps spreading the smile. She enters the lounge for the doctor. And grab the mug to make a tea.

"Dude, you are scary," said her superior doctor Karev, "Stop being so perky,"

"Alex stop disturbs her," another perky voice chimes in from the door,

"Seriously, I tough when you out from peds, the hospital will hire attending who at least have a serious face, not a perky one again,"

"I'm just happy boss…," said Chloe with a big smile

"I told you, we will get another sunshine and rainbow in peds, little human needs it. Not a grumpy old man. I'm not our from peds Karev, I'm still around," said doctor Robbins, Neonatal Surgeon.

"Whatever…," said doctor Karev, "You should meet Chief on his office, the document for the seminars and the itinerary is complete in one stack."

"When the Seminars start?" ask doctor Robbins

"Monday next week," answer Chloe while sipping on her tea

Doctor Torres, ortho surgeon walk in and kiss doctor Robbins. "What are you talking about?"

"Chloe will attend the Seminars, replacing me and Karev," said doctor Robbins

"Oh, in LA?" Chloe nod her head and smile brightly, "I will call Addie and she can accompany you around,"

"No doctor Torres, the seminar schedule is full. I don't think I can spare time to walk around. It's ok, if there's a time, I can just walk near the hotel," Chloe looks terrified

"Dude… I can't believe you just showing your weary face when Callie mentions Addison name," laughed doctor Karev

"She almost fainted when Addison yelled in the OR, in your first year of internship in here. Right?" and doctor Torres continues to laugh

"Stop babe… and you too," poking Alex's head. "Just go and meet Richard, so you won't miss any detail. Before both of this idiot start mocking you again,"

Chloe smiled and mumbling thank you to Arizona and she walks outside to the chief's office.

While walking slowly to chief office, her mind drifting apart, thinking about her life.

Messages chime in on her phone,

 _~I will be in town next Monday, let's have a dinner? ~_ It's from Chicago, the man that continuously text, to persuade her to go to dinner with him.

In a second she replies the text, ~ I can't. I have seminars in Washington.~

Yup, lying. She is lying, but maybe is for the best.

After all this year, Chloe never starts a serious relationship, either with Man or Woman. Well, she is not celibate for 10 years, she had a one night stand, and it's not just once. But you can count it on the finger.

Her heart always hurts every time she saw the small pieces of the picture, the one that she took with Aubrey when they finish college. She misses Aubrey, but she felt the pain to whatever happened that night. They never met after that. So no explanation. Chloe simple throws her phone and going to Seattle and try her luck at the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital as an intern.

Aubrey has never tried to reach or contact her, even she broke the phone, but at least she can reach when Chloe's name appears in the magazine after her surgery to a young actor and it became the national news, because the case is very rare and she takes the risk and its success.. So Chloe assumes maybe she has a happily ever after with that bastard man. The one who ruin their relationship. Deep in her heart, she knows, it's not a hundred percent of Aubrey's fault, the man approach more and more and maybe try a persuasive way.

So here she is, in her 35 still looking the love of her life. Well, this year she will be 36, and she sends a wish to the universe, hopes she will find someone this year.

* * *

The hectic New York afternoon poured with rain. Like erasing all the dust and pollution in the air.

Aubrey walks side by side with Jesse, Jesse busy with his mobile phone while Aubrey is just looking around enjoying the little rain hitting the pavement. Both of them share the umbrella.

"I should be going, I have a meeting in 10," said Jesse, his eyes still gluing on his phone

"You are the one who asks for this lunch," Aubrey feels irritated with the bossy Jesse

"I didn't need an answer from you. It's a statement not question," he said curtly and walks in a hurry and stop the taxi, leaving Aubrey stood there like a fool.

Aubrey took a deep breath and continue to walk to her office building. She feels sad, but she never able to fight back. Like she doesn't have any strength to be free from Jesse.

When she entered her floor, her boss stands at the door with a sympathetic smile. Like she knew what happens to her employee.

"Hi," said Aubrey, she no longer have a good mood for today

"For a pretty woman like you, You kind of a stupid one. You can get any man or woman that respect you more or at least put you in priority. Not just a selfish bastard." said Olivia her boss.

Aubrey just stares at the floor, she didn't have an answer for that word.

"I don't need you to tell me the detail, by the time took so short and the look you have right now. I know he bailed again right?" this time the brunette lady pat Aubrey's shoulder calmly

Aubrey just nods her head.

"Ok. So tonight I and my husband will hit a new club, owned by Calvin Harris, He is blasting the biggest party for this month. You can join us, I ask Lauren and Thomas too, so it will be a great night to spend. Tomorrow is Saturday, let's get wasted," Olivia put her arm over Aubrey's shoulder and winking

"But…," Aubrey hesitates, she did not enjoy clubbing.

"Ah ah… no, but. Wear your best dress. And we will have fun later," Olivie put her finger in Aubrey's chin and smile.

"Ok," nod Aubrey. She let a heavy sigh, sure it will be a fun.

* * *

 **That night In New York,**

Aubrey drives her car to the address that her boss sends the messages. She was avoiding Jesse and left the Post-it messages on their kitchen island. Better to leave the house before Jesse coming than end up with yelling and throwing.

She feels queasy suddenly, cold sweat appear on her forehead. Lately, it has been intense, she was thinking maybe it's her gastric problem. But nausea seems to appear randomly.

Aubrey stops her car outside the club building. She took a moment to calm her body. She texts Olivia that she had nausea and now she needs time to go inside.

But, an hour already passed. Aubrey throws outside her car, emptying her stomach. Sweat filled her forehead.

A slow step heard walking closer to her, and the shoes appear in front of bowing Aubrey.

"Are you ok?" soft voice asking with concern

Aubrey tries to keep her body straight, and her eyes meet with the finest blue eyes, with a small smile tug at the corner of the girl's face, "I'm ok, I…,"

"You are wasted?" laugh the girl but her voice still heard concern with the condition

"The Funny is… I even not enter the club yet…, " said Aubrey holding her stomach

The brunette's brow scrunch up and smirk, "Oh wow… you sure are weird dude,"

"I'm not a dude…," Aubrey dictator's voice takes over, and she even shocked, it's been a year she never showed her real self. Her dominant side took over by Jesse. Replace with the softy and scaredy cat.

"Easy… I just care," little brunette offering her handkerchief, Aubrey took it and mumbling thank you. "I'm Beca,"

"Aubrey, but sorry I think I can't shake your hand now,"

"You sure you ok? I can take you to my place…" Beca realizes she sounds creepy right now, "I mean no. I mean yes my place, it's better than you throw up in this disgusting parking lot, and it's almost 12,"

"Thank you, but…," not able to continue, Aubrey feels darkness enter her brain and she collapses.

"Shit…," Beca in a flash hold Aubrey and lean the body to Aubrey's car. She pulls out her phone, "Lily, can you help me? C section 12, Grey Nissan… Yup, and tell Benji to drive fast here."

Beca waits for 3 minutes before Lily and Benji appear. Benji takes care Aubrey's car. And with Lily, they took Aubrey to her apartment.

* * *

"Seriously Beca, what if she is someones girlfriend or worse, maybe someone's wife," Benji is pacing back and forth in the kitchen. They are waiting outside the bedroom while doctor checking Aubrey condition.

"Calm down Benji, but when I check her purse, her name Aubrey Claire Posen, 36 years old, work as a private attorney in the Olivia Pope law firm. I found her office as her emergency contact. If she is someone's wife, it's weird right? So my opinion feels she was planning to hang out with her friend or maybe her colleagues and she not well and bam we meet," the brunette nod so surely

"She might be a stalker or serial killer," whisper Lily

Benji laughed, "I agree with that,"

"Dude, both of you need to stop watching that crappy movie," Beca tapping her shoes and worry about the blond woman.

The doctor walks back to the kitchen and smiled, "She is ok, but maybe need some lab check. I gave some vitamin and left some painkillers for her stomach," Beca throw her hug and smile

"Thank you, doctor,"

"But you need to make sure she eats well and took the vitamin. I mean she looks so easy to get a cold or a cough. "

"I will, doctor, I will. Thank you again. And Benji will take care the rest," once again throwing her best hug to the doctor.

"No need to worry Beca," with that the doctor walk with Benji and Lily to the elevator

Beca slowly approaching the bedroom, when she enters the room, she saw the blonde woman so fragile and pale. By the appearance, Aubrey height is taller than Beca, her golden hair was stunning, and her strong character was shown sometimes, but something holds it back, like the blonde woman bury all the strong image to protect something or because someone presses her to be what they want.

Beca took a seat on the bed. "You're beautiful," slowly caress Aubrey golden lock, "what happen to you?"

Her chest fluttered, she imagined what if the little girl split image of this blonde woman was running around her mansion, one boy and maybe one girl. Jumping around in bed, waking up her mother in the morning to make them some breakfast and accompany to school.

'Wait….' Beca shook her head, how come she imagine that something won't happen in the future. Benji and Lily right, this beautiful woman surely has someone and she cannot be a home wrecker.

* * *

 **xxx**

 **An/.**

 **A bit explanation, Beca in LA, Chloe in Seattle, and Aubrey in New York. How they will meet again? Lets found out later hehe…**

 **Please read and review… I would be happy if not only guest who give me a review but follower too**

 **I keep open the possibility if someone interest to be my Beta in this story…**

 **Sorry I use Grey's Anatomy character, because Chloe needs someone around.**

 **Thank you again**

 **Next Chapter: Meet again**


	3. Ch 3 - I Rather Meet You Now than Never

**Chapter 3: I Rather Meet You Now than Never**

 **Pitch Perfect belongs to the owner and not me**

 **This story is G!P and Triple Treble**

 **Read and Review**

 **Enjoy!**

 **xxx**

* * *

Monday is the hectic day, most people spend the day in a bad mood because the weekend energy that still left and unwilling to facing the new day.

Same as Aubrey, she sat quietly in her office, staring blankly into the phone screen in front of her. Her Sunday has sucked, faced Jesse at home, throwing a bad word to each other, end up with staying in her guest room for a whole day, avoid to continue the arguing.

But she has a good Saturday, especially when she woke up in strange places,

 _Flashback_

 _Aubrey wakes up when she heard water running in the bathroom. She_ _opens_ _her eyes to find she is in a strange bed, and obviously not home. Jump up suddenly and stop when she feels dizzy. She found the empty trash can that looks like already prepared for her, and throw up in the trash can. Trying to remember what happened last night, she smells her breath, no evidence of alcohol._

 _The bathroom door opened, and a beautiful woman walks closer to her. Surely so beautiful, blue eyes, long silky brown hair, and she_ _is_ _shorter. And Aubrey realizes she is the one in a parking lot. Beca._

" _Hi… you wake up already," said Beca with a wide smile, wearing_ _an_ _only blue robe_

" _Where am I? And why you are here? I'm sorry I…," Aubrey move to sit on the bed edge_

" _You look worse than a hangover. Drink out the water and pills over there," Aubrey has shown her worried face, "I was taking you to my house last night, and I call the doctor, he said you will be ok, its just you got a stomach flu and cold at the same time, but you need to go to the lab,"_

" _I'm sorry if I make you in trouble. I should call Jesse, he will look for me, "Aubrey search her clothes and maybe her phone_

" _I was washing your clothes, I think it's done already," Beca took a seat across Aubrey. "Look, I'm really_ _sorry,_ _when you collapsed last night, I was panicking and I call my assistant to take you home and call my doctor to check you. And again, sorry if you think I'm indelicate to bring you here,"_

 _Aubrey looks around, she knows this woman didn't have any bad intention, "I'm supposed to meet my boss and friend in the club last night. My boss said she_ _wants_ _to watch DJ Bee performance and because I was a bit_ _stressful_ _, she_ _suggests_ _to join the night. But when I arrived there, I feel_ _the dizzy_ _and cold sweat."_

" _And you throw up and we met._ _Cute_ _meets," smile Beca_

" _Urrgghh… that's definitely far from cute meet midget," Aubrey took the pillow and throws it to Beca._

 _Silence fills the_ _room,_ _like something has built the chemistry between them,_

" _Would you have a breakfast?" said Beca to break the silence_

" _French toast?"_ _asked_ _Aubrey._

" _You can have anything," Beca's smile spread like a child._

 _End flashback_

Saturday, Aubrey stayed longer in Beca house. They talk and get to know each other. Aubrey feels comfortable with the midget, that's the name she calls Beca, Aubrey found the brunette woman is snarky, sarcastic but nice.

It's like they know each other for so long. When Aubrey decides to back home on Saturday night. Beca was kissing her hand like a gentleman. And make her heart fluttered. She doesn't feel the same with Jesse.

Messages notification chime in, break her flashback. Beca was sending her a good morning and happy Monday text. Like getting a text from high school girlfriend, her smile like a fool.

Olivia walks into the room, "So who is the lucky person who makes you ditch me?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes and cover her phone with papers,"no one. I told you already, I'm sorry about Friday night. I feel unwell, so I drive back home,"

"Yea yeah… you can fool others, but not me sweety. They called me Olivia Pope with a reason," winking and move slowly to Aubrey's desk. In a flash, she took Aubrey's phone, " **Good morning… Happy Monday blondie** ," Olivia smirk

"Nooo…," Aubrey buried her face

"Well… well… finally," with dramatic Olivia raised her hand to the sky, "I'm happy if you are happy Posen," walk back to the door

"Olivia…," whine Aubrey

"Just bring back the general Posen that I know, than having sad old women and blank eyes," smile Olivia and with that, she closes the door.

Olivia word rang around Aubrey's head, and make one decision, "I'm not happy with Jesse."

xxx

* * *

Chloe gets through the line after order her iced coffee. She needs to get a seat, the conference opening was long, and without coffee, she won't survive.

The Starbucks was across the hotel that the conference. Chloe fishing inside her bag to look for her phone, with one hand handling the coffee, she bumps into the crowded passing people.

"I'm sorry," said Chloe, the man just nods and continue walking

But not far from there, Beca was standing to wait for Ashley, she really needs the coffee, Beca heard the voice, the one that she is looking for. She throws the look into the source, and find the red hair women in hurry walk across the street, when Beca following Chloe into the Hotel lobby, she lost the sight of Chloe, but she recognizes the small scarf that Chloe wear, and she saw people with the same scarf walk around the lobby. Beca approach one of them.

"Excuse me, I was looking for the women who left her wallet in Starbucks across the street," Beca pointed to the Starbucks. "She wears the same scarf with you, what occasion and where I can find the person?"

"Oh, we attend the pediatric conference in this hotel, it will be held until Wednesday," answer the woman.

"Thank you, maybe I supposed to contact the committee and give the wallet to them," said Beca and excuse herself

Beca walk back to her car when Ashley is already waiting for her

"Where have you been?" ask Ashley dramatically while giving the coffee to Beca

"I have something to do. Can you book one room in that hotel until Wednesday?" Ashley just nods, "and let separate from here,"

Beca waits patiently in the car when Ashley runs into the hotel, around 15 minutes, she backs with the biggest smile ever.

"Done boss," Ashley was one of a kind, she is surely the best assistant, giving the room keys

"Tell Benji to bring my car the valet later. And tell him do not turn off his phone, in case I need him."

"Got it… valet and turn on the phone," Ashley write a note on her schedule

"One more thing, give me your jacket and hat," Ashley frown, like curious her boss motive. Beca put on the jacket and hat and get out of the car. She leans back from the outside.

"Stop thinking bad, I think I see my old friend back there, so I need to check…," Beca start explaining because she worries her assistant will draw a wrong line

"Boss… Boss… I got it… just go to catch the girl," clean white teeth shining widely, and Ashley have already drawn the line, "here I think you need it," Ashley handing the conference schedule and the handbook

"How you get this?"Beca shook her face in shocked, but Ashley close the window and waving a goodbye and driving off, "Useless explanation," mumble Beca

Beca walks into the hotel, to find that her assistant was booked the platinum suite. And it means the top of the hotel.

She decides to cool down a bit and take a shower before finally, Benji delivered her duffel bag and clothes. Beca knows that she can't appear in a sudden in a conference, she needs to wait until it breaks for the days, and it means until 6 pm. Beca was asked Benji to look around if there any possibility to wait near the conference room. And here she is, sits pretty in second-floor coffee and pastry place that have a view straight to the conference room door.

Sounds like a stalker, but she doesn't care. She needs to meet this mysterious red hair.

When the clock showed 6.15pm. The door suddenly open and people start to disperse out of the room. Beca keeps her eyes focused to the door, after 15 minutes, she saw tall women with red hair, talking with a couple people strolling slowly to the lobby.

Beca put a cash on the table and tell the waiters to keep the change. In hurry jog down the stairs, swipe her hair and adjust her jacket. Looks good is important for the impression. The small group walking into the elevator, Beca following them and get inside the elevator. Begin to fidget in the corner, while hearing the red hair women talk with the other people.

The elevator stopped on the 6th floor, and The red hair walks outside alone, Beca again in a hurry to get out behind her.

"Hey…," said Beca half running, half walking behind

The Red Hair didn't stop, but continue to walk to her door, "I know you've been following me, even I see you stalking me from the café in the second floor," said Chloe without looking back to Beca

"We have met before. You didn't remember me?" Beca starts to worry that she approach the wrong women, No… her mind recheck image from the day. "Seattle… we met in Seattle... We had a good night,"

Chloe arrived at her door, she pulls out keys from her pocket and enters the room, Beca looks devastated, Chloe just keeps silent without looking at her face.

Suddenly, a strong hand grab Beca's hand to enter the room. Chloe pushes Beca to the nearest wall and close the door and lock it. Before finally kiss Beca's lips fiercely. Her left-hand holds on the wall, her right hand circled Beca hips, found the firm of Beca's buttocks, and tugged the little brunette closer, Their lips curled in a warm and passionate kiss. Until both of them need to catch the air.

"Wow…," said Beca with panting breath

"Chloe… my name is Chloe," Chloe bit her lips slowly, trying to control her breath

"Beca, and nice to meet you again Chloe," Beca lips found the collarbone and she kisses it slowly

"I keep thinking about you since that day," Chloe's hand caress the brunette cheek, Beca lifted her head and their eyes meet.

"You know, for the one night stand you are kinda hard to forget, and I miss you," for now only a couple inch their lips will meet

"Really?" and Beca just nods, her eyes on Chloe's lips ready to ravish it. "Good, because," Chloe removes each button of Beca's shirt and starts kissing a path of fire down. Chloe stop, her eyes move to look into Beca's eyes and her hand down to Beca's pants. Makes Beca react by moving restlessly against the hand. Chloe's lips move up to the brunette's lips, "let's make another moment too hard to forget,"

Soon lips crash into each other, trying to remove clothes between they move to the bed.

xxx

* * *

 **Beca POV**

I woke up in the morning, well, maybe early morning, since it's just 5 am. But Chloe alarm blasting loud somewhere. I cracked my eyes open and saw the beautiful creatures, smooth red hair, and soft skin. My arms were wrapped around her and I breathe deeply, inhaling the strawberry and vanilla scent.

The alarm keeps blasting like crazy, I woke her up. Kissing her temple softly, "Hey…" whisper to her cute ear.

"Oouugghh, that's my alarm," she yawned and rolled over, trying to untangle from my body. With confident she walk naked after jump out of bed, to find that her phone was in her bag which is near the door. I bite my lips silently, the sexy night replaying over and over again.

After she grabs her phone and turns it off, she stood up and walk back to bed, and with a sexy smirk, I can see clearly she remembered every detail.

"You know, I surprised I can walk properly after last night," she smiles sheepishly while caressing my tone abs.

"Well… I think you are the one who drains my energy." Two can play the game, this woman will be the death of me

"So Beca, can we meet again later, I mean I have a conference schedule," she saw me frown, "it's ok if you busy and maybe think this is for fun only, I mean," oh this woman so cute when she rambles on like that, I kiss her lips deeply to stop her rambling.

"You cute…," I said to her while my hand running down to her waist and giving a squeeze to make her closer. "I can't and not good with chit-chat. I prefer to talk bluntly."

"Huhmm… I like that," her nail tracing my breast slowly

"I'm Beca, I don't have a girlfriend and I don't do social communication, I'm a private person and only sharing with the people that close to me. And I like you," I couldn't help the word come out freely from my mouth, and I end the word with grinning like an idiot

She looks at me with so much lust, I can see it through her dark eyes, "I'm Chloe, and I don't have a girlfriend too, I love donuts and I think the feeling is mutual, I like you too," her finger now stops under my belly, "it means I can keep you, sounds awesome,"

I groaned with excitement, "sure… you can, I'm not going anywhere," bite her upper lips, oh shit I need to talk about this, I need to stop before we have another steamy session, " What time you will finish the session today?"

"Can we talk about this later?" oh-oh she really attracted to something down there,

"Huhmm… I won't resist whatever naughty idea that you have in there," I tap her head slowly, "but I know we need to talk, I mean I even didn't know how long you will stay or wait, you lived in here?" I retract my body slowly, I really need to know more about her.

"No… I work and lived in Seattle. I'm a pediatric surgeon at the Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital." And with that I laughed so hard, universe sure know how to play with fate, she eyes me with questions

"This must be a universe playing with us," I said with a smooch to her lips, "I am a patient of doctor Torres, permanent patient," I reach her hand and bring it to my left leg below the knee, "Titanium graph,"

She looks at me with wide eyes and in the second change with a smile, "You part of the bone graphics project experiment?" I nodded with a smile, "then I should be grateful that it will open the chance we can meet as often as possible," I can see she want to know the detail, but the urge seems gone, when I kiss her hand, someday, someday, if you are truly for me only, I will share all.

"I work and lived in here, and not really a big deal, just some small work and…," caress her smooth cheek, her blue eyes, I can easily drown in it.

"I don't care its just small work or big, I like you, I'm not in for your work or anything behind it, I find you are endearing enough," mumbled her, ok now I think I just like her more, she doesn't need to know that I am Beca Mitchell the famous producer or whatever people say. The kiss now getting hot, both of us only stops for breath,

"Let's go somewhere," words left my mouth without my brain to process, "A couple days, only us,"

"I need to attend the conference," answered her with a heavy breath

"Tell your boss you need to get some wind off after the conference," I can't wait to spend a couple days with a goddess in bed, oh, I need to stop thinking about sex, I kiss her neck, and found a good spot to bite and suck.

"Oh Beca…," and I won't stop until she said yes, another bite and suck on her collarbone

"Is it a yes?" whispered while continuing assault her chest

"Yes, but I need… to call my boss later," answering with the heavy breath is so sexy,

I push her body to lay back and start pampering her belly with wet kisses. "You…," kiss her chest, "are…," kiss her nipple, "so sexy," kiss her belly, and move my body to be on top.

Hardness can feel down there, my hand check on her sweet clit and found it wet, groan slips excitedly from my lips, continue to play with her nipple and bite it softly.

Chloe hand suddenly grabs my long and thick 'twin', and put it on her, "fuck me," her begging voice makes me harder,

And without waiting any longer, I lunge and enter her with forceful speed. Both of us moan, her hole sucking my length perfectly, warm and juicy, like we made for each other, slipping easily, this is so incredible.

If someone asks me, I will answer I think I found the right one…

xxx

* * *

 **Chloe POV**

Unbelievable, I never imagine will have this crazy trip with Beca. Yesterday was crazy, she waits with patience in Hotel, while I finished my conference, after that we spend a whole night in her large suite, I don't know who is she, I mean she told me before that she works as a producer, and I'm the one who declines to talk about it.

Sex with Beca like never stop to amaze me, inside her fabulous "Twin" that's what she calls it, but Beca has a good strength, without mention we spend 6 hours fucking the first night. And last night, she has shown me the affection, we made love. We should talk more not just banging relentlessly.

Speaking of talk more, I found someone texts her, _'Hope you have a good day'._ I didn't mean to pry, but it appears on her home screen, while she asks me to hold her phone while she put my bag in the trunk. The text seems so awkward, I mean, who text her with the formal word but put an emo at the end. What happens to me? Jealous already,

Should I really be afraid? I mean, afraid if fall in love with her, and she will hurt me in the process.

Oh No, how about Aubrey, Am I cheating on my feeling? For 10 years my love for her never fades away, maybe because I never know the ending, I never know how is she, where is she, and the final question, has she married already and move on?

A strong hand caresses my arm, make me jolting away, need a second to realize we are on our way to the escape place that Beca was talking about.

"You okay?" her perfect eyebrows frown, worry about my reaction

"I'm good, just thinking about what I need to say to my boss later," avoiding is the best way, for now, even I know I need to figure out soon, what are we, a thing or just fuck buddies.

"You called him already right?" yes, she sounds more worrying for now, her eyes showing she really care

Move my body to put my head on her shoulder, with a simple smooch on her lips before my head landing on her strong shoulder. "I did, and he said I need this, so a couple days will be ok. As a reward, my last 2 years never took a long break, except once when doctor Robbins and Torres ask me to babysit their daughter in Christmas while they took a Hawaiian tour, huft… what a mess,"

She laughed crisply, "it's because you are junior, so you got that duty. And seriously, you never took a break in 2 years?"

"Nope…," and now maybe she thinks that I'm weird enough, "I was celibate for 2 years before I met you, and now I'm being honest and feel ashamed,"

The laughed become louder, she is a hundred percent took it funny, "Oh baby, you are so cute, I feel lucky now that I found you,"

Andddd…. The pet name is spoken, shit… this is it, should I go back and cancel the trip? My body stiffens in a sudden. I think she can feel it too.

"I'm sorry…," Beca now pulls the car aside, we stop and she pulls the handbrake, moves my body and put both of her palms on my cheek. Her lips meet my lips, vanilla scent and strawberry taste meet with her minty apple

"I like you," told her with a warm smile, "I'm willing to get to know you more and more, and I hope you can feel it too," another soft kiss, "let's give it a try, 3 days in the villa, lets use it to talk more, and… if at the end, we didn't feel a click, maybe…," she took a deep breath, when I let myself hold the breath as long as I can, "we won't continue after that,"

How generous this woman, she like me, she likes me, but she willing to let me go if I don't feel the same with her. I like her too, hell, even I feel like I can fall for her after this trip.

"I was hurt before Beca," I closed my eyes and took another breath,"I like you too, would you be patient with me?"

This time she shows the biggest smile, her curving teeth were flashing wildly, "absolutely yes… you can take your time as long as you want, but this time I won't let you fly away anymore," with that she sealed the conversation with a soft kiss on my lips.

"Thank you," grabbed her hand and kiss it, something to show that I really appreciate what she does to me.

Without letting my hand go, she starts the car engine and we continue the trip, this will be a long way drive. And I promise I will learn more and more about her, if I fall in love, I know it's because my conscious decision not just because of the great sex.

xxx

* * *

Stacie finish sets up the table for dinner, and not long, maybe CR will arrive home. Their daughters stayed with CR parents. So it will be a couple dinner.

The front door hears open, and CR voice yelled Stacie name, "in the kitchen babe," while continuing to open a white wine

CR walk closer and kiss Stacie's lips, she put a picture on the table,

"What's that?" ask Stacie

"Check it by yourself," CR walks around the island and washes her hand, Stacie check inside the envelope. Find Beca's picture with red hair women leaving the Fairmont Hotel.

"How did you get this?" Stacie's eyes widen with a couple pictures, one of it, Beca's arms wrap around the red hair hips, "Idiot," mumbling Stacie

"Idiot indeed, I ask Lily to find her," CR flops into the chair, "because like usual her phone is dead."

"And what Lily said?" Stacie really think she needed to slap her sister's head

"Beca taking home someone in NewYork, and it's stranger, and the stranger is sick, they spend the day together, and now she is gone with that woman," said CR fast without breathing, Stacie catch New York-stranger-sick-home-now-gone.

"WHAAAT? What now?," Stacie didn't need another drama or maybe she should consider slapping Beca's head in real

"Guess what," CR raise her eyebrow while smirk draw on her face, Stacie face shown curiosity, "She goes to the Santa Barbara villa,"

The idea flashing in Stacie mind, "Do you think like what I'm thinking? I mean not about the stranger she met in New York, Yes I need to know the detail about it too, but this…," Stacie is pointing to the picture

CR nod and smile,"Yup"

"She falls for this girl," Stacie look at the picture again, and they said in unison,

"It's the Seattle redhead."

* * *

 **xxx**

 **A/n. I was sad because I think people not interesting in this story.**

 **Tell me, should I continue or not?**

 **Please, if you have any question, I would be happy to answer it…**

 **Next: Another potential lover**

.


End file.
